Letters to the Blur
by Deliverance Territory
Summary: Lois writes a series of letters to The Blur.
1. Letter 1

**Summary: **Lois writes a letter to the Blur right after Charade.

**A/N**: Inspiration for this poem came from the awesomeness of Smallville Clois itself and the beautiful love theme from Romeo and Juliet by Andrew Rieu.

**Letter1: Come back to me, my love**

Since you won't call me anymore, a simple letter I will write  
Satiated with every unflustered feeling my heart supplies  
And I will only say it once, under the cold rain and blackened sky  
Come back to me, my love, and let our destiny be our guide

I still hear your voice involving the wind; sense your touch drawing my skin  
It doesn't matter the world around or how many goodbyes were left behind  
This ache I dust behind my back, is not any different from love's command  
Come back, my love, and be mine again, at least one more, before you part

It presses my chest against my heart; it twirls my reason beyond regard  
My spirit is trying to speak through a wall, a wall of pain, a wall of doubt  
But I have felt this way before; I have loved like this once in the past  
Maybe I still love with this fervor, love someone, one alone, not too far

"There must be some other part of your life that is important to you too"  
Such glaring words echo inside my head and sadden my troubled mind  
Have you ever loved someone? Have you let them know you do?  
Have you ever fall in love, truly in love, like you didn't know you could?

Cause between equally startling affections my poor soul is tossed and torn  
One is made of gold, like the all powerful sun, pure and strong  
The other is innocent, caring and warm, like a baby on motherly arms  
How can I decide if only one is enough? When both I need? When both I adore?

I have seen you in my thoughts… more than once, haven't I?  
I have felt your hand in mine… a dozen more, I know I have!  
Not an embrace, not even a word needed to be pronounced  
To know I'm in your presence, in the midst of your charm

It feels like a river of passion, enough to make me soar, to make me dream  
Just like an ocean of love, enough to let me raise, enough to let me in,  
To secrets deeply hidden inside your pain, buried inside your heart  
Come back to me, my love; because I will always be yours as you will always be mine

**A/N: **I was trying to capture how Lois felt after saying goodbye to The Blur and to Clark too at the end of Charade.  
I took a little of Idol too, when she is troubled thinking they are both the same person.

Hope you liked it and forgive any mistake. ;D Next letter: after Salvation kiss!


	2. Letter 2

**Summary:** Lois writes a letter to the Blur/Clark right after their kiss in Salvation. Obvious spoilers for the season finale ;P

**A/N**: This is the second of three letters Lois writes to The Blur. In this case she already knows The Blur and Clark are the same. It happens immediately after the famous alley kiss.

**Letter 2: The Kiss of Truth**

My world is upside down and I know precisely why  
The man I love and the one I desire… had become one  
One with himself, one with me, one with a simple kiss  
A kiss full of passion, full of longing, full of celestial bliss

I couldn't feel happier or more scared at the same time  
How is that you are the one I've been searching for?  
How is that you are the one I already have in my life?  
How is that you and I are together but painfully apart?

Your lips framed mine and our very spirits were united  
Never had I felt so truthful, so hunted, so undeniably alive  
I wanted it to go on forever and in my heart so it will last  
But my instinct is screaming that this was more like good bye

No one else could wear my essence the way you did tonight  
No one else could ever bring such quick shivers down my spine  
There is no one else more perfect on this Earth for me but you  
There are no other people more in love than us, and that's the truth

So many times I thought you were drawing away, so far  
A fading call, like a whisper in the middle of the night  
Like yourself, or the other, not knowing the reason behind  
Rather you were growing powerfully deep inside my heart

Ordinary love suits short to what we share, to what we have  
Destiny takes our love to a new dimension, to new kind of sky  
Torture that throbs in secret chambers, within mysteries and lies  
Heaven that bursts in joy and forgiveness, when the time is right

My inner core is yearning to see you again, once more, face to face  
I need to drink your lips, to steal your touch, to be yours once again  
Darkness is gone, gone with the secretes, only light is left to shine  
Now is time to love only you and I want only you to love me back.

**A/N:** I hope you liked this second letter. The last letter will take place "after the fall" when Lois is looking for Clark but can't find him anywhere.


	3. Letter 3

**Summary:** Lois writes a letter to Clark when she is looking for him but can't find him anywhere.

**A/N:** This is the last of three letters Lois writes to The Blur/Clark. After they kissed passionately on the dark alley; she tries to find him and reveal her true feelings for him. Inspiration for this piece came from the amazing piece by George Winston: Where are you now.

**Where are you now?**

It has happened again! And again, I am here, just me, all alone  
I've searched for you, in every place, deep north and far south  
I have looked for you, throughout this city of sin, beneath the sun  
Where are you now? Loneliness always follows wherever I go.

Tears fall down my cheeks, burning my neck, my chest, my heart  
My hands are shaking, with such force my flowing emotions collide  
Happiness within sadness, for finding out who you really are  
Hoping you are still around, wishing for the time you come back

I've been searching, and looking, and tearing every corner to shreds  
I won't let anyone or anything keeps us apart, nothing will lead us astray  
But skies are dark, as gray and cold as my hope of ever finding you  
Though my heart is crying, it won't give up, because yours is beating too

Walls have broken, villains have lost, and heroes will always stand tall  
But they don't need to be alone, they need passion, they need love  
To keep them from falling, to keep them soaring so high, above all  
Where are you now? Is this the peaceful fraction of a dreadful squall?

Bidding my life on the streets, on this obscure search, all is left behind  
I will find you, even if it takes forever, even if infinity reaches its mend  
We will show ourselves to the world together, we will be our strength!  
Where are you now? Allow forever be ours tonight, no more, no less

I will know how to move with the wind, how to scent my way to find you  
I love you. I need you. And surely wherever you are, you need me too  
That is all my heart has left to give, just love, a word that seems so tough  
Where are you now? All we need is each other. That is more than enough.

**A/N:** I wrote an epilogue, now from a third party point of view. I was thinking maybe a video-poem. Let me know if you would like that! :)


	4. Epilogue

**Summary:** A closing chapter in the "Letters to The Blur" series.

**A/N:** This is a special poem. It is short, cause the intention is to follow the video that complements it. You have to make sure to use the violin sounds as your guide with the words, as if the violin is singing the poem to you (Crazy, right? You'll thank me later.) Go to my blog "www . deliveranceterritory . com" to watch the vid. :D (loose the spaces)

**Epilogue**

This cold night, when everything comes to an end  
My heart throbs… deep in sorrow… deep in pain  
Rain falls down; haze clouds my path… my mind… my soul  
It's just a nightmare, just a bad dream, nothing is real anymore

Waiting… longing… memories from our blissful past  
Searching… wanting… missing your presence tonight

Hear my plea, my hope is so frail, my faith is so weak  
Endless gloom, nowhere to go, it can't end like this  
Destiny will not be denied, our love will remain  
Please come back, I need you now; I'll die if I don't see you again

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think! *hugs*


End file.
